Fishing
by Twister of the Mind
Summary: After losing a bet, Sam has no choice but to go fishing with Jack. Chapter Five is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: Thank you Stepliannas for beta reading my story. This story was create off a write challenge. I was given three random words which I had to include in my story. The words were fishing, bet, and cookies.**_

Fishing

_It must have been the beer,_ Sam thought. _It was the only way, how else could this have happened_? It was the only sound reason that Sam could think of for why she would have made such a foolish bet; otherwise the Major would never have made a bet to go fishing for the weekend with the Colonel.

Of course, Colonel O'Neill _had_ to win; thus trapping not only Sam, but the other two members of SG-1 in a net of their own making, as well. Unable to find any way out of predicament—she had tired everything—Sam sat miserable watching the red and white cork floating four feet in front of her.

Hot, hungry, and bored, Sam grew restless and irritated after nearly five hours of fishing; her mind kept going over all the better things she could be doing besides this. Instead, she was stuck here with two more days to go before the trip was over.

So far, the trip had been wonderful; just _peachy_. Upon arrival, Sam had managed to drop all the food into the lake, along with her cell phone. Why, oh why had she put her cell phone in with the food? Seriously, this was why she hated fishing; she was cursed.

Ever since her dad had taken her fishing for the very first time, something had always gone wrong for her. Such incidents ranged from a broken wrist, to her brother somehow managing to hook her finger instead of a fish. The coup de grace had been on the legendary last trip where the boat sank and the three of them had to swim to shore before hiking the ten miles back to their car, freezing cold and wet. That's when she vowed never to go fishing again.

---

Sam's stomach rumbled making her realize it was getting near dinnertime. She hoped Jack was planning to head back soon as they hadn't gotten a nibble all day; even though Jack would claim every once in a while that he gotten a nibble, though no one ever saw the bobber go under.

For the past hour, no one had spoken, after Daniel and Jack's heated arguments had died down into a stony silence. The SGC's Archeology Department received a message informing Daniel that SG-12 had discovered an interesting artifact on PXJ-35. Daniel had wanted to return to SGC and begin his examinations immediately. Jack said no and refused to budge, holding them all to the remaining two days of the trip.

A fish jumped next to Teal'c's cork and the Jaffa raised an eyebrow before solemnly asking, "How can someone claim this is a sport? Or that it is fun?"

"God, I wish I knew," Daniel looked at the Jaffa with the look of 'kill me now' written on his face.

"That's because it takes skill to get a fish to bite and technique to reel in the big ones," Jack smugly answered, sounding like he was enjoying the suffering of his three friends far too much.

"What kind of tricks, Jack? Would you care to share a few? I only ask because yours obviously aren't working!" Jack shot a dirty glare at Daniel.

"It also about patience, Danny boy"

"Daniel you also forgot Colonel O'Neill's pond doesn't have any fish. So he doesn't have any tricks," the words slipping out of Sam's mouth before she could stop them.

"Ha-ha, real funny Carter. By your three wonderful moods, I bet you want to call it a day?"

"Yes!" All three exclaimed.

"Fine. But none of you better even _think_ about running back to the SGC."

Immediately, Daniel stated, "Never crossed my mind. Sam?"

"Nope," She answered back at Daniel, her own mind trying to come up with a plan. If she could find a way—any way—out of this, she was taking it.

Pulling up to the vacation house of Jack's friend, Sam found herself looking at a summerhouse that had clearly not been visited in several years. "This the place?"

"Yep," Jack gave her a smile as she climbed out of the vehicle.

The inside wasn't much better and the cupboards were bare. "Well that's just great," Sam muttered as she threw her bag on the bed. She was so hungry she could eat a horse!

Glancing in the mirror, she found her skin was crimson. Damn it; she had forgotten to reapply her sunscreen. _Great, now she was going to be a laughing stock at the SGC once this weekend was over_. This was why she hated fishing.

Reluctantly walking out of the room, she found only O'Neill in the living room. Wondering where Daniel and Teal'c had vanished off to, she inquired, "Where Daniel and Teal'c?"

"They went to get some food," Sam silently cursed herself for not thinking of the same idea.

"Don't worry, I made them walk. Unless they plan on hitchhiking all the way home, they'll be back."

An awkward silence fell between the two, neither sure what to talk about. "Next time remember to keep putting the sun screen on" Jack wore a grin. Sam gave him a nasty glare as he walked off into another room.

Her stomach rumbling again, Sam's mind went back to food, suddenly recalling the cookies she'd left in the car and fetching the bag from next to her seat. Returning to the house, she opened the bag and popped one of tiny cookies into her mouth; never had a chocolate chip cookie taste so good.

She had slowly savored a few more before O'Neill reappeared. "What you got?" He asked curiously, smelling food.

"Some cookies I bought at the gas station," She tossed another one into her mouth and saw Jack watching hungrily.

"Don't you think it would be nice to share Major?"

"Nope; and they're _so_ tasty!"

"Come on Carter. One?" He pleaded, putting out his hand, but Sam only continued to gloatingly munch on her cookies.

"Ha! A Goa'uld couldn't pry these cookies from my dead hand, Sir."

"Is that so?" Jack retorted, grabbing for the bag. Sam evaded his reach and it soon turned into a game as the two danced around the living room in childish manner. Jack trying to get the cookies while Sam played keep away.

At one point, Jack rushed Sam but tripped, tumbling into her. The impact sent Sam backward, but her legs slammed into something; but instead of landing on the floor, she landed on the couch with Jack on top of her. "Ouch," Sam stated, rubbing her head.

"Sorry Sam," Jack muttered as both suddenly realized what an awkward position they were in and Sam's face turned red. Looking into his eyes, she was about to say something when the front door opened, Daniel and Teal'c returning from the store.

"We got..." Daniel stopped on seeing the sight before him, holding a couple paper bags in his arms. As he stared at them, Sam shoved Jack hard, sending the Colonel off her and on to floor with an 'unff'.

"Are we interrupting something here?" Daniel asked confusedly, and Sam saw Teal'c raise an eyebrow a curious look on his face.

"It not what you think, we were just fooling around," Sam kicked herself at how bad that sounded, even to her.

"Yeah. I was after her cookies," Sam kicked Jack who painfully added, "The bag of cookie she wouldn't share." Sam held them up, knowing her face was turning an even darker shade of red.

"Ok," Daniel's face was mix of confusion, shame, and embarrassment. There was a long pause as the four just stared at one another.

"We have acquired food," Teal'c finally stated breaking the silence.

"What's for dinner?" Jack question rising and walking toward the connected kitchen as did the others.

Attempting to go on as though nothing had happened, Daniel answered, "We got bread, sandwich meat, chicken, and Teal'c also got some smoked salon to try." Sam reluctantly joined them in looking at the food in a pitiful attempt to escape her feelings of embarrassment. Looking up, she found Teal'c smiling at her discomfiture before joining Daniel at the table.

Jack sulkily whispered to her before joining the other men, "The only thing that's missing is the cookies. Guess those are hard to get, but maybe next time."

Sam watched him go; maybe fishing wasn't always that bad.

**Notes: Thank you all for reviewing!And because so many people want to read more about the trip, I will be expanding the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and plz review, so I know what you think. Sadly I can't read mind through the computer =). Also I have to thank Ikhoward88 who beta read this chapter, thanks! This chapter may be a little slow but thing should pick up more in Chapter 3.**

Sam joined the guys at the table, hoping her face wasn't too red, or at least that it was masked by her sunburn. Digging into her food she tired to ignore the knots in her stomach, as her eyes keep wandering over to stare at Jack sitting across the table from her. He seemed un-affect as always. Sam wish she could do the same even though she guess it was all an illusion and that he was just as conflicted about the whole event as she was. At least she hoped so.

He was talking about tomorrow's trip and Daniel was trying to join in on the small talk, but his eyes keep drifting between the two as if waiting for either to do something. Teal'c on the other hand merely ate quietly a smirk barely visible on his face. Jack was acting as if nothing had happened. Then again nothing had but then why had Jack made that comment at the end. Had he wanted something more to happened, even if it costed them their careers? They both knew about each other's feeling thanks to the Za'tarc incident. Still it hadn't changed anything.

Forcing herself to stop staring at Jack who had caught her watching him several times; she focused on her uneaten chicken. A part of her was so excited at Jack's last comment, he still felt the same way she did. He still had feeling for her, and she had started to wonder.

God, this wasn't fair! Why did Jack have to bring up her old feeling again? Why couldn't there be -anything- at all that would force them to return to the SG Command so everyone could forgot about the whole thing, so Jack and her could go back to ignoring their feelings?

Here, it was just too hard, to pretend nothing existed. There was no sense of a threat of getting caught or the price they would pay if they gave in. Even more bothersome was the fact she knew Teal'c and Daniel wouldn't snitch them out, making it just that much harder to stop herself.

Unable to take it anymore and having lost her appetite she quickly rose from the table saying, "I'm going to take a shower," before fleeing from the room. Entering her room, Carter could escape the guys but not the rising anxiety at having to spend another hour with the Colonel let alone two days.

She wanted him, yet she couldn't have him, not without the chance of ending both their careers, something Carter wasn't willing to do. Grabbing a set of clean clothes she headed to the shower hoping it would help relax her. Entering the small bathroom which consisted of a tub combined with a shower she pulled out a towel as the water warmed. Undressing she let the warm, soothing water loosen her tense muscles. Part of her was loving the trip, it remind her that Jack still felt the same way she did, yet another part of her was dreading it. She couldn't escape the nagging feeling that SG-1 luck would catch up and somehow this trip was going to end in a disastrous event. What was she going to do?

Meanwhile in the living room, Jack was thinking that it was safe to assume Sam still had feeling for him, by the way she keep checking him out at table like a teenage school girl. Sitting on the couch, O'Neill fought the images that keep rising into his mind of Carter. Images that weren't exactly acceptable, yet they kept coming no matter how much he wished them to go away. They weren't helping things. Why did Sam have to be so damn hot? It wasn't helping that he could hear the shower which made new images jump into his head.

What had he been thinking, telling her that stupid corny line? It was the worst hit line he ever pitched to a woman, let alone Sam. Why did she make it so hard to be a good soldier? She was his subordinate, yet that didn't matter, not anymore. They had become more then that and Jack wanted her to be more then what she was now. Whether the damn rules said so or not. The question was if he would chance throwing it all away, would she?

Neither of them wanted to leave the military and both loved their jobs, well most of the time. Could either of them give it up? Did they dare try to hide it? Hammond would figure it out sooner or later but would he out them? All these crazy question keep racing through his head driving him insane. Time slowly passed and Jack even tried to fix the TV which wasn't working to get his mind a distraction.

"You guys can save the galaxy and walk into the heart of a goa'uld stronghold but you can't fix a TV, now that's irony." Jack turned, glancing at Sam who was leaning on the couch with a big smile. In a simple t-shirt and jeans, her hair still wet from the shower she still looked good.

"How about you give it a try, seeing you're the brains of the operation?" Daniel moved away as Sam walked over examining it for about a minute before answering. "I'm sorry to tell you guys but I think the cable bill wasn't paid. Or something broke."

"That's great now what are we supposed to do all night? " Daniel groaned, flopping on the couch and looking rather bored.

"We could enjoy each others wonderful company?" Jack remarked as he went to the refrigerator. "Anyone want a beer?"

"Why not?"

"Sure."

"Yes."

The group made there way out on to the deck, enjoying the warm summer night. Jack handed out the beers, leaving Sam for last.

"Thanks." she gave him a quick smile as she took the beer and he took a seat in the chair next to her propping his feet on the deck rail.

A few stars were beginning to appear in the darkening sky and the breeze blew up from the lake. Jack started up some conversation, and it wasn't long before everyone was enjoying themselves. Jack realize that even through they spent so much time together they never really just sat around and bullshit, probably because they were always too busy saving the planet or their lives. And if they were at home they were busy at work on their own tasks, well at least Carter and Daniel were. The conversation they were in was interrupted by Daniel's, phone going off. He slip it out and glance at the phone for a little bit.

"Wow looks ancient." his eyes straining to look at a picture on his cell phone. He quickly got up heading back inside without another word. "Ah, I'm going to," he state poking his head back outside.

"Go ahead, but you not getting out fishing. Not even if that thing can help stop every enemy we have including the Goa'uld and no I stay up too late excuses either," Jack worry a smirked as Daniel vanished into the house. There was a slightly too long pause as they all just sat there. Jack watched Carter who seemed distant, watching the stars over head.

"I will retire as well." Teal'c gave each of them a slight bow as he rose, heading inside the cabins, and leaving the two alone.

"Nice night" Carter didn't look at him.

"Yep." His eyes were still watching Carter, in the dim light. He didn't want to deny his feelings anymore, even if meant trouble.

"It's kind of peaceful." She added, her beautiful eyes returning to him.

"Kind of take the mystery out of them."

"Mystery out of what?" she gave him a puzzled look.

"The stars, the fact we have been to dozens of them and know what's out there. It sort of steals the mystery they once held."

"Actual we have only been to a fraction and many of those aren't visible form earth. Beside think of all the things we haven't found." Jack could only let a laugh escape his mouth. Carter was alright. Always the scientist to the very end.

"What?"

"Nothing, I still like them better when the alien were only in Hollywood scripts." When they weren't trying to kill you and everyone dear to you, Jack thought sharply.

"Can't say I disagree." Her eyes returned to the stars, a peaceful yet a thoughtful look covering her serene face. Jack wondered what was going through her head.

As he continued to watch her, he made up his mind. He vowed, he was going to give in to temptation before it was too late.

Carter on the other side still viewing the star vowed that she would not give into temptation for both their sake.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Notes: I like to thank my beta reader Ikhoward88. I'm sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I hope you enjoy and hopeful there be more to come soon. Please let me know what you think, Twister of the Mind.**_

"I still can't believe he ditched us, some warrior." Sam grumbled to Daniel, sitting next to her on a stool. Both had decided it wasn't worth going back to bed. They'd been fully awaken at four in the morning by pounding on the front door, it had turn out to be a soldier from the SGC, with orders to get Teal'c back to the base as soon as possible. At first Sam had thanked her blessing at the sudden escape route, until she realized it only applied to Teal'c, not SG-1.

Jack made a show, well she thought it been a show, refusing to allow Teal'c to go. He'd even called General Hammond, but after a heated argument Jack had let him go, saying something along the lines of a bet didn't out weight an official request by one of their off world allies.

Sam hadn't believed him. Not one bit. She couldn't say exactly why but Sam was sure he hadn't been upset; in truth he'd been happy. Sam knew Jack, better then anyone, and he had been pretending. It had all been one big show, in reality he was glad Teal'c was gone.

Then again, maybe Sam was letting herself get carried away. Allowing her treacherous heart to screw with her mind, creating hidden meaning out of nothing, when in reality Jack had sincerely been crossed. But then why had Jack been trying to give Daniel an excuse to leave? Had that all been in her head too. She swore Jack had been deliberately giving Daniel a ways out, tiny covert ways, but nonetheless ways for him to go back.

Thankfully Daniel had missed the cues. By no means did Sam want to be alone with Jack, not even for an hour. Just the thought of being alone made her heart race and her stomach twist into knots. Could she resist if she was alone with him?

"I doubt he planed it Sam." Daniel said bring her out of her thoughts. Taking a bite of his cereal, he swallowed before saying. "Hammond said Bra'tac needed him on a mission which was of dire important."

"If it was so dire why weren't we called back?" Sam raised an eyebrow as Daniel thought on the matter. "I'll bet you fifty buck he planned it." No doubt Teal'c had planed this get away, it was too convenient. After all hadn't Teal'c insisted on visit Rya'c, just before the fated fishing trip?

Sam would even bet, some one had messed up on the date and it was suppose to have happened yesterday. Damn it, why hadn't she thought of calling her dad and getting him to get her out of this mess? Wasn't she supposed to be the brains of this outfit?

"Oh no, I'm not betting, anymore. Never again, that what got me into this mess." Taking a deep breath she inhale the soft smell of coffee emanating form the warm cup in her hands, it did little to sooth her nerves. She just needed to keep a collective mind, find her center, and relax. Only two more days to go and Jack wasn't trying to do anything, he was just trying to enjoy their torment, that was all. The rest was in her head, so both had feeling drug back up? Didn't mean Jack wanted to change anything.

Beside it wasn't like she never spent time with him, she worked with Jack most days of the week. True, usually they were on missions that end up with them fighting for their lives against horrible enemies that would kill them in a heartbeat but this was in no different.

Who was she kidding, it was so different. Here there was no life and death struggles, no military rules, and no threat of getting caught. Here she could get way with it but for how long? What Sam need was a way out. So she could return to the strict structure of Cheyenne Mountain where her stormy feeling would fade back into the darkness of her mind as she worked on her projects. The question was how?

"It can't be that bad, Danny boy." Jack walked over making her stomach twist into tighter knots. Scanning him she tired to read any of his intentions, was he trying to get her to give in, or was it in her head?

In a dork fishing hat and vest Jack remained her of what was to come, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Some how Jack seemed to change her luck when it came to fishing. Anyways it wasn't like anything could happen as long as Daniel was with them, could it?

"But it is." Daniel was looking up at Jack, who took no note of his sarcasm.

"Well the boat awaits, let's move people." With that one word, her worry of Jack vanished replaced with a new concern and fear. Fear she hadn't expected and wasn't ready to hide.

"Boat, what boat?" Sam tired to hide the shock along with the fear that crept into her voice. Clearly she failed as both guys turned looking at her with curiosity.

"I mean we're going on a boat?" Sam tired to sound surprised, but it came off sounding extremely sarcastic with a hint of fear. This couldn't be happening.

"Yes, I mention it last night at dinner, remember?" O'Neill carefully watched her with no sign of what he might be thinking. Of course, Sam didn't remember, she hadn't been listing to the conversation, but hell she wasn't going to admit that.

"Is there something wrong about a boat?" Daniel studied her as he might one of his artifacts, trying to figure out her odd behavior, which made her try and relax her face. If it worked she had no clue.

"Of course not, I just forgot that all." Sam gave a half hearted smile as inside she scream this isn't good. This was pushing luck way too far. Even if one day turned out alright, no way was Sam's luck going to hold out. Fishing and her just didn't mix especial if a boat was involved and she didn't want to have to swim to shore. Not again.

"Well if you two are done, let get this show on the road?"

I don't want to get this show on road Sam moaned inside. How could she tell them without sounding like a complete fool? Would either of them believe her? More likely they laugh their ass off.

"It's only six, Jack?

"So we're up. Beside Daniel you go on missions at five all the time and still manage to somehow talk my ear off."

"That because they're important and interesting, everything fishing isn't."

"For peat sakes, would it kill you two to have a little fun?" Jack was already heading out the door. "Come on, this day isn't going to just vanish."

"Yippee." Daniel rose and Sam followed after him.

Her mind searched for any reason, to not go on the boat. One that would not make her seem like a complete fool. The trees slide pass as they drew closer and closer. Maybe she could claim she got sea sick easy. Would they buy that? No they rode on a boat on PX-435 and she been fine. It wasn't like boats worried her after all, it was them combination with the word fishing that did. Then again she was being silly, what were the chances of something going wrong, again? Sam realized they were already at the marine and hopped out to find it was already bustling with life, as they got an early start on the day's activities.

"What is wrong with those people?" Daniel muttered shaking his head in disbelief. He was watching a boat, stuffed with fishermen pulling away from the dock. With a sigh he glanced toward the general store "I'm going to go grab some snacks, you two need anything?"

"Some jerky."

"I'm fine" Sam answered. Jack leaned on the car watching Daniel leave before turning to look at her. Sam tired to seem only mildly bored, but she knew she was failing. He was probably reading her like a book, wondering what was wrong. Maybe if she told him, but could Sam live with telling him such a foolish fear? No better to keep quiet.

"Oh come on Sam." Puzzled at Jack comment she looked at the man who walked up to her. "What are the odds of the boat sinking again?" he question staring into her eyes.

"What?" Sam was unable to hide her shock. How could he know, she never talked about her trips fishing. Was he guessing, had he figure it out?

"Really what are the odds?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Your Dad mentioned it," Jack remarked and almost instantly looked like he regretted his words. Sam couldn't believe what she heard, Jack and her dad had been talking about her.

"When were you and my dad talking about me?" Sam voice was surprisingly icy as she stared down Jack who tried to look innocent.

Giving a shrug, he said. "Oh I don't know it was a while back and we were just talking and it came up."

"It just came up?"

"Yeah relax Carter."

"What else did he tell you?" No way was she going to let this go with out finding out what he been told.

"Oh nothing important, like I said it just came up. All I'm trying to say is it not going to happen, the boat isn't going to sink."

"I know the odds and I wasn't thinking about that." Sam lied. "I just don't want to waste another day staring at a stupid bobber when I could be doing something more important."

"You do know life not all about work."

"I like my work, Jack." Sam caught Daniel heading for them, as did Jack and both grew quite. What had Jack learned form her father? It had to be Selmack's fault. He was the one who meddle in everyone affair, usually, that was a good thing, but this time he had gone too far.

"Um, did I miss something?" Daniel muttered picking up on the unspoken tension.

"Nope." Jack quickly stated, "This way." Jack took the lead with all his gear, while Sam continue to burn a hole in his back as she tried to figure out what stories her father might have told Jack. Grabbing her pole and tackle box, she followed. Jack led them to a small, silver fishing boat tie to the dock, the entire time not looking back at Sam. It threatened to rock over as Jack jumped in.

"You call that a boat?" Daniel eyed the small water craft with suspicious as if it could sink at any moment.

"Yes? What wrong with her?"

"Everything, I though you meant a boat. Like you know that one" Daniel pointed at a nearby fancy black and read trolling boat. Not a metal dinghy."

"You been in worst, a lot worst."

"Yeah and I didn't like them either" With a sigh Daniel climbed in.

"Sam come on." Climbing in she found it wasn't all too uncomfortable, but her stomach twisted as she put her pole and box down. Now not only didn't she have to worry about Jack and fishing, her mind was racing with all the horrible things her dad might have told Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Notes: Well here's chapter four, I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you Ikhoward88 you did a great job as always. Everyone's feed back has been great, thank you all for your reviews it really nice to know what you think. So please continue to review, thanks Twister of the Mind**_

Great job, why'd I have to go and mention Jacob. For heaven sake of course she was going to be crossed. No one likes to find out people were talking about them behind their back! Not that Jack had meant to intrude on her life; he just liked talking about Sam. Even through they had served together for years, she still rarely spoke about things outside work. For the most part that was because they both tried so hard to keep a barrier up between their feelings.

So far thing weren't going as nicely as he had hoped they would be. Daniel, had missed every one of his cues to beat it. While Sam was switching between dread of some unseen disaster causing the boat to sink and worrying about what Jacob might have told him.

Jacob had told Jack all about Sam's fishing trips as a kid, including the sinking boat, which had been Sam last and final fishing trip. Jack couldn't really remember how the conversation had started. The two were left with some ideal time on one of the missions and some how fishing had come. Jack mistake was not realizing that Sam still harbored fear about it. Jack simple couldn't fathom why Sam was still so shaken up about it, maybe it was because she had been a kid. Sam had to know logically the odd were against it happening again and he thought for sure she would have worked through it like she always did.

That wasn't the case, Jack had known that the second the word left his mouth back in the kitchen. Sam was not at easy. The way she clenched her jaw and deflected the question so crudely had been a dead give away. She had the right to be on edge he supposed and if he had known she was still worried about it he would have stuck to bank fishing.

On seeing her face at the marine; slightly pale, her lips pressed together the face he only saw when they were in way over their heads and she had run out of ideas, Jack felt damn awful for putting her in such a position. He was unsure what he should do. The last thing he wanted to do was call her out in front of Daniel.

So Jack, in all his brilliance, had to open his big mouth. Did he think him saying nothing bad was going to happen, would change how she felt. He shouldn't have been surprised when she outright lied to him. Sam had a hard time admitting to her fears and there was no question in his mind that she thought this fear was silly and childish. Sam was a strong woman, that was one of the reason he love her so much. She faced fear head on, but sometimes he wished she felt comfortable admitting she was scared.

Sam was sitting at the front of the boat chewing on her bottom lip a distant look upon her face. He wondered if she was pondering over what Jacob had told him or about sinking. Again Jack wondered if he should just turn them around, but how could he get them back without upsetting Carter further? She wouldn't take it well if she knew he had gone back on account of her fear. Not to mention Daniel would know something was up. The boat continued to bob gentle in the water as he attempt to come up with a plan that could salvage the weekend.

"Sam!" Daniel outburst caused both of them to look towards him. "You got a hit" Daniel was pointing at Sam's pole which was tugging down, excitement washed across Sam's face and her dread and fear seem to fade away. A smile slipped on to her lips. It didn't take long for Sam to remember what her dad had taught her and she easily reeled in a rainbow trout. It was a keeper, just a shade under twelve inches. Jack was surprised by how happy she suddenly seemed, something he didn't get to see enough he sorely thought. Maybe things could still turn around and just maybe Sam would remember she enjoyed fishing again.

The sun was hanging low in the sky when Daniel said "Let me guess she got another one." His face was twisted in annoyance.

"Looks like it" Jack glanced at his unmoving bobber. "Lets see that makes her at 12 and us at a grand total of zero." true some had been too small to count as keeper and Jack had missed two good hits because he been watching Sam. Well without looking like he was watching her. Daniel on the other hand just couldn't fish. He just couldn't hook them what so ever. Sam's face was full of pure joy and amusement as she continued to best both her teammates.

"He's bigger then the last one." Sam wore a playful smile and Jack had a hard time putting on a frown before stating.

"Cater, it would be nice to leave some fish in the lake for someone else." he teased.

"First come first serve," Sam eyes remain fixed on her bobber ready for another strike.

"Sure she didn't do something to her worm or add some device to her line? Like a fish beacon." Daniel asked.

"Hey I didn't do anything to it. I'm just a better fisher man then you two."

"Oh aren't we confident and Daniel if you were a little more attention to your,"

"Jack your bobber!" He followed Sam's eyes and found it gone. Jerking up hard, he knew he missed the hit.

"Maybe you should pay better attention to you bobber." Daniel wore a smirk as Jack pulled his line in and found his bait gone.

"Well I think it time we call it quits, since we have our limit thanks to someone." Jack remarked. Sam didn't hide the smile she gave Jack.

"Sorry you couldn't keep up." Overall he called it a successful; fun and stress free day.

"Well see who out does who tomorrow and you said fishing wasn't any fun." Jack added as he turned the engine on. Now that Sam seemed at ease maybe he would have better luck at dinner time if he could just get rid of Daniel.


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Author Notes: Well here the next part to Fishing, it sort of short, but it something anyways. I like to thank Ikhoward88 who beta read my story and all the reviews left by my reader. They were supportive and helpful. So thank you all. I'd love feed back as always. Your really helping me improve my writing and keeping me inspired.

The boat bounced across the lake toward the dock, the western sky a flaming red. Sam had to admit it been a good day. The boat hadn't sunk and she had out done the guys. Why had she let herself get so worked up about fishing in a boat? True she had a few bad experiences but that meant nothing. How many bad things had happened to her since stepping foot through the stargate? That never stopped her. It had been an illogical childish fear that had sent her for a nose dive, in front of the guys nonetheless.

Sam still would be having a long talk with her father and Selmac to find out what else they'd told Jack. Oddly, she didn't know if she really hated the idea of Jack knowing her fears. After all it was Jack. His comment at the dock had been meant to reassure her and she knew he would have called the entire thing off expected he new her too well. After all calling it off would have just angered her more. Sometimes she though Jack knew her better then she knew herself. Still, Jack wanted something neither of them could have. Not at the price they'd pay.

Looking out over the water toward the distance shore that was covered in pine trees a calmness filled her. This place was so tranquil and peaceful, no wonder, Jack loved coming up here so much. She could love coming up here too. Sam battled the smile that fought it way on to her lips. Sam would never admit it but Jack had been right. Getting away had been worth it. A chance to step away from saving the world and enjoy simple joy of life. Behind her the guys were bullshitting, she paid no attention to what they were talking about instead she just let her mind relax and enjoyed the ride.

Strange how a few hours had changed everything. She no longer wanted to leave, to get out of the mess, even with Jack's look of longing. Today she felt like she had won a battle against Ra and come out unscratched. She now regretted not taking Jack up on the other offers to going fishing. Just the thought of being alone with him sent her heart racing. Alone, together on a fishing trip, could- no would defiantly be trouble. Not to mention it would definitely be seen as something at the SGC. Rumors were already flying around the base even at Jacks and her best attempts to stomp them out. There likely be even more after this trip.

On reaching the dock Jack hop out. After securing the boat he offered Sam a hand getting out. She gave him a smile and she happily accepted. Stepping out of the boat, it rocked and bounced at the right moment causing her to trip and fall forward into Jack's safe and strong arms.

"Careful," she gave him a quick smile before stepping back away form him and temptation. The dock seemed to sway with the motion of the waves causing her to feel a little tipsy. Stretching her stiff legs, it vanished as she took some of the gear and the trio head to the truck. Jack broke off and went to check in the boat. With the gear put away they headed over to the General Store.

"We need pretzels." Jack had been boasting about the recipe he wanted to use to cook the fish as they walked toward the store. "It's a killer recipe."

"Let's hope not." Sam teased as she enter the fairly large building.

Sam knew the line had been corny but Jack just smiled snatching up a bag of pretzels before adding in a whisper. "You only wish it would kill you, so you can get out of the mission to Px-235." Both Daniel and Sam laughed dealing with certain planets had come to be a constant throne in the team side. Still they had some artifact that might be ancient and hopefully, they'd be able to talk them into talking to someone else, anyone else. For a change and SG-1 would be free from one more boring political chit chat session.

They split up to grab the last of their items. As Sam passed a bin of marshmallow she stopped. She hadn't had a S'more since she been ten. S'mores she could already remember the taste. She was supposed to have fun wasn't she. Sam quickly sought out the other items she needed. Luckily S'mores seemed to be a typical item the store sold so everything was there.

"Hershey's, Marshmallows, Graham Crackers?" Jack grinned a boyish smile at Sam as she joined him at the counter. "Great idea, I never picture you as a S'more's girl."

Sam was about to ask what type of girl he thought she was but caught herself. Instead she said. "Till today you also didn't think I could fish."

"You got lucky that all."

"Really?" Sam stared back ready to challenge him.

"Yes, it takes years of experience to become a pro fisherman."

"Oh really. You just keep saying that and we'll see whose laughing tomorrow."

"Do my ears hear right. Are you actual saying you want to go fishing? After all your protesting and misery, you want to go fishing." Jack teased as Daniel joined them.

"I'm just making the best out of a bet that I can't get out of."

"I'd still be having a lot more fun translating that tablet." Daniel frowned but it faded quickly as they walked out of the store and back to their vehicle.

"Only you would Daniel." Sam hid a smile, she actually had a list a mile long she need to get done but this was nice and maybe just about as much fun. Beside Jack never hung around when she was working on one of her projects back at the SGC. No big surprise, she either confused him or bored him when she started rattling on about the project.

"I was thinking after dinner we go down to the lake and make a campfire. Then we could cook up some S'mores for Sam." Jack tossed the bags in the back.

"S'mores?" Daniel glanced at Sam who gave him a shrug before climbing into the vehicle. "I haven't had them since I was a kid."

"Would have, if you would have taken up my offer." Jack informed.

"You eat S'mores Sir?" Sam leaned forward studying Jack's reaction. She couldn't imagine Jack cooking himself S'mores when he was alone on these trips.

"Ah...no but if you had come I would have thought of it." Sam smiled as she leaned back watching the forest slip by.

"You know you guys will have to tell Teal'c how much fun we all had,"

"Oh I am sure he going to be really sad that he missed S'mores and sitting around the campfire." Daniel shot back.

"He will if you two can sell it."

**So what do you think? **


End file.
